One Night Stands Don't Always Go According To Plan
by Sophie Temrer Rimmer-Artley
Summary: Freddy Jones, aged nineteen, meets a girl in a bar. He feels an instant connection with her, but can he change his bad boy ways for her? FreddyxOC, MY FIRST EVER LEMON ATTEMPT!


**AN: This is my first attempt at a lemon, so please be nice! Any helpful pointers are appreciated!**

Freddy 'Spazzy McGee' Jones looked around the bar, scanning for any fit-looking girls. One brunette in particular caught his eye. She was standing near the exit, almost looking like she would escape at any moment given half a chance. She looked quite nervous and was swaying a little on her feet, so she was probably a bit drunk. Freddy smiled. It was easier when they were drunk. They didn't argue when he offered them a ride home, and were more likely to invite him in when they got there. There was something different about this girl though. She seemed out of place in the noisy bar, and looked more like she should be studying in a library. Her denim miniskirt and vest top combo was fairly low-key, but there was something about her that turned Freddy on. She was seriously hot. He had to make a move now, before she found an opportunity to leave. He sauntered casually over to her, where she was chatting to a friend whose hair was dark brown with a blue tint.

"Hey there." he said, putting on that lazy grin of his. She turned around and saw him.

"Hi." she smiled. "I'm Faye Harrison. This is my friend Becca Winters."

"I'm Freddy Jones."

"Freddy Jones? _The _Freddy Jones? The drummer from the band School of Rock?" Faye asked, eyes wide.

"Er, yeah." Freddy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, wow! You guys are my favourite band! I love your music!" she grinned.

"Thanks." he said, grinning back madly.

_Dude, you're losing your cool! _he thought to himself. _Tone it down, man._

While Freddy and Faye had been talking, Faye's friend Becca had disappeared off to dance with a random guy. Freddy moved closer to Faye.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked her.

"I'm not a very good dancer." she admitted, blushing.

"It's OK, neither am I." he smiled. "Come on, it's easy. Just go with the music."

Freddy took Faye's hand and led her onto the dance floor just as Panic At The Disco's Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off started up.

_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_

_Am I who you think about in bed?_

_When the lights are dim_

_And your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress_

_Then think of what you did_

_And how I hope to God he was worth it_

_When the lights are dim_

_And your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin_

Freddy moved in behind Faye and put his hands on her waist, pulling her flush against him as they danced. Faye tangled one hand in Freddy's hair, tugging gently on it as she ground her hips into his. Freddy bit back a moan as he felt his aching erection grow impossibly harder. He turned her around so they were face to face as they moved together.

"See? This isn't so hard." he whispered to her.  
"That's not how it looks from here." she replied with a casual glance towards the bulge in his pants. Freddy almost moaned again. A hot girl who was funny too? It was his lucky night.

_I've got more wit, a better kiss_

_A hotter touch, a better fuck_

_Than any boy you'll ever meet_

_Sweetie, you had me_

_Girl I was it, look past the sweat_

_A better love deserving of_

_Exchanging body heat_

_In the passenger seat_

_No no no_

_You know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating_

_Faster, faster!_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_

_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

Freddy leaned down and kissed Faye, who slipped her arms around his shoulders, gently playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Freddy couldn't hold it back this time and moaned loudly. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, kissing him back long and hard as his tongue explored her mouth. Faye pulled back for air.

"Let's go back to my place." she said, breathless and flushed. Freddy nodded, taking her by the hand and walking with her out of the bar and over to his car. Faye reached for the handle of the front passenger seat, but Freddy stopped her, opening the back door instead and pulling her in on top of him. He shut the door with his foot, an art he was very practised in, and resumed kissing Faye, who responded enthusiastically. He reached for the hem of her top and slid it upwards slowly. Faye broke the kiss so Freddy could pull it over her head and throw it into the front of the car, where it was soon joined by Freddy's shirt and Faye's black bra. Freddy rolled on top of Faye and kissed her neck before biting down and sucking on the skin.

"Mmm... Freddy..." Faye moaned. He pulled back and surveyed the red mark he had left. He never usually marked girls like that. Maybe Faye was different. He shrugged it off and reached for the button of her skirt. Faye shook her head.

"Just roll it up, it's faster." she managed to gasp. Freddy did so, moaning when he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. He wasted no time in pushing one finger inside her.

"Oh, Freddy, yes!" she cried out. "Harder!"

Freddy didn't need telling twice. He added another finger, pumping hard.

"Mmm... ohh... ah... oh God, Freddy...please..."

Freddy allowed himself a secret smug smile. This was, after all, what he did best, apart from drumming, and many a time those drumsticks had come in handy with this too. He added a third, then fourth finger.

"Freddy!" Faye screamed as she came hard, moaning and gasping as she rode out her high. For a moment she lay there panting, a brief silence descending in the car, then suddenly Freddy's fingers disappeared and were replaced with his tongue.

"Yes Freddy, yes!" she moaned, bucking her hips. Freddy took hold of her legs, put one on his shoulder and pushed the other as high as he could to get better access. Faye writhed and moaned, tangling her hands in Freddy's hair to hold him there. Soon enough she came again, moaning Freddy's name. Freddy moved up to kiss Faye, and she tasted herself in the kiss, which was a strange yet wonderful experience. Suddenly there was a sound of a police siren.

"Shit!" Freddy cursed. Faye tugged her skirt down and Freddy threw his shirt to her which she slipped on quickly. Freddy clambered into the front seat, started the engine and pulled away, trying desperately to ignore his now incredibly painful erection.

"Where do you live?" he asked her. She gave him the road name and he floored it, pulling up outside her house within a few minutes.

"Phew. That was close." Freddy sighed. He opened the door and got out of the car. Faye picked up her top and bra and followed him, unlocking the door to her house and letting Freddy in. The door had barely closed before Freddy and Faye were kissing again.

"My shirt looks pretty good on you." Freddy commented. "But it looks even better off."

He pulled it over her head, then unbuttoned her skirt and pushed it to the floor.

"You are wearing entirely too many clothes Freddy Jones." Faye smirked, sliding her hands down his body and undoing his belt before sliding it out of the loops and handing it to him.

"Tie me up." she whispered. Freddy moaned and pulled her to the stairs, threading the belt through the railings and around her wrists before fastening it tightly.

"You're now my prisoner. If you make any sound you will be punished. Nod if you understand."

Faye nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. Freddy pushed his jeans and boxers off before moving over to her.

"Open your mouth." he told her. Her eyes widened and she nodded, doing as he said. Freddy slid his dick inside her mouth and she sucked and licked her way up and down his shaft.

"Mmnn... holy shit Faye..." he moaned, thrusting into her mouth. She continued moving her mouth up and down, and when she gently bit down on his cock, Freddy lost it and came hard in her mouth. She swallowed hard and licked up what was left, immediately making Freddy hard again. He pulled out of her mouth and positioned himself between her legs.

"Ready?" he asked. Faye nodded, and he slid into her and she moaned, bringing her hips up to meet his thrust. He pulled out then pushed back in slowly.

"Freddy, please."

"I told you not to make a sound." he said, moving as slowly as he could.

"Freddy, please... I want you to fuck me senseless. Make me see stars as I come, screaming your name." Freddy thrust harder and faster, and the two of them moaned and gasped.

"Oh God, Freddy! I'm so close!"

"Shit, Faye! Me too!"

Freddy's thrusts became more erratic and soon enough Faye was riding out her third orgasm of the night as Freddy spilled into her.

"FREDDY!"

"FAYE!"

Their screams filled the house. As Faye descended from her high, she felt Freddy pull out of her, then the slam of the front door echoed around her.

The door? What?

"Freddy?" she called tentatively. There was no reply. She didn't want to open her eyes, refusing to believe he would have walked out and left her tied to the stair railing. She forced her eyes open, and her worst fear was confirmed. She was alone, with her clothes on the floor around her, tied up and naked. She started to cry. She'd thought he was different, but he was just like all the other one night stands. Suddenly she noticed something that wasn't hers. It was Freddy's shirt. Had he left it there on purpose? She didn't know. She would probably never know. She continued sobbing, the tears flowing madly down her face as she was unable to wipe them away...

**What do you think? Should this be a one-shot? Or should I make it a story with an eventual happy ending? Review and let me know!**


End file.
